


Eráse una vez en un parque de diversiones...

by SBShadowtier (Eleanorshadowtier)



Series: Desde aquél día en el parque de diversiones... [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Vi esto en tumblr, dorks being shy, literalmente estaba en la página de "los peores au's", y bueno... no me resistí y lo hice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorshadowtier/pseuds/SBShadowtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu nombre es Dave Strider y no tienes idea de qué haces un sábado a las 4 de la tarde en un parque de diversiones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eráse una vez en un parque de diversiones...

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba en tumblr un día... y encontré una página con los peores au's que puede haber. Decir que me guarde muchos es poco. Este es uno de esos, y también, hace un montón que lo tengo en una carpetita esperando a ser terminado. Hoy llego el día *alza un puño en el aire*
> 
> (Sigo entrando en pánico a la hora de hacer diálogos D: )

Esta es la peor idea que tu hermana pudo haber tenido. Hablarías seriamente con Lalonde en cuanto vuelvan a casa, pero ahora mismo no estás pensando en eso. Bueno, no del todo. Estás más concentrado en intentar no chocar con nadie y mantener tu cara de chico _cool_ lo mejor que puedas.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y no tienes idea de qué haces un sábado a las 4 de la tarde en un parque de diversiones.

Deberías estar en tu departamento, haciendo algunas mezclas o no haciendo nada en absoluto. Pero no. No, tu tenias que seguir a Rose. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo sabes. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Es un misterio hasta para ti. Solo sabes que realmente no te apetecía quedarte en el departamento. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con que en cuanto Rose se fuera ibas a quedarte solo. 

No, claro que no.

Querías pasar tiempo con tu queridísima hermana, nada más. La tan buena Rose Lalonde, tu hermana del alma. La que estabas maldiciendo hasta hace un segundo por llevarte a un parque de diversiones un sábado. Pero el pasado es el pasado. Eres un hombre nuevo, diferente al de hace dos minutos. Bueno, no necesariamente hombre ya que solo tienes 15 años, pero no importa, el sentimiento sigue ahí.

Supones que sabe a dónde está yendo, porque camina casi sin dudas por el lugar. Y por esa suposición la sigues sin dudar. No estás con las ganas de perderte en este lugar. ¿Cómo te encontraría Rose si lo hicieras? ¿Esto era como la playa? ¿Comenzarían todos a aplaudir hasta que tu hermana venga con sus labios pintados de negro fruncidos y te lleve de la remera a algún lugar alejado de toda esa gente para regañarte? No. Seguro se reía y dejaba que pases de largo. Eso le daría tanta satisfacción y lo sabes. No dejarías que se ría de ti. No, claro que n-

Oh no.

Oh no no no...

Oh nonono _nononono-_

Esas son muchas personas. Demasiadas para tu gusto. Y-

Mierda. Mierda mierda mierda. ¡¿Por qué tienen que pasar por en medio de ustedes dos?!

Tomas el brazo de tu hermana. No te importa que no sea _cool_ , ni tampoco que tu hermana se termine burlando por tu reacción. Sacrificaras un poco de tu dignidad, al menos así no terminaras con un montón de gente aplaudiendo para que te encuentren. Si es que es así como lo hacen en los parques…

“Eh… “

Esa voz, por alguna razón, parece estar muy cerca de ti. Incluso parece como si se dirigiera a ti. Pero dudas que esto sea posible porque, después de todo, no estás haciendo nada más que tomar el brazo de tu herman-

Espera.

Este _definitivamente_ no es el brazo de tu hermana.

Por lo tanto, esta no es tu hermana. Por lo tanto estás tomando el brazo de un extraño. Lo que quiere decir que no estás más junto a Rose. Lo cual concluye en que... _oh mierda_ , estás perdido.

Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierd-

Escuchas aplausos en tu cabeza y no sabes distinguir si se trata de la imagen de gente aplaudiendo en la playa o tu subconsciente felicitándote de que _“¡Excelente, Dave, sabes sumar dos más dos!”_. Probablemente sean las dos. Y, Dave, esto ya es raro, suelta de una bue-NA VEZ A ESTA PERSONA.

Lo haces con éxito. Bien hecho, Strider. Tu subconsciente te da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

“Uh…” No, nO, NO. No estás preparado mentalmente para dar una respuesta coherente y decir la primera cosa que te venga a la cabeza es totalmente _estúpido._

Al menos que…

No. No estás haciendo esto.

“Perdón, creí que eras mi hermana, pero no lo eres, obviamente, y tome tu brazo por error no sabía-“ Y en ese momento ves a quien agarraste y tus palabras se cortan. Así, como si nada. Por completo.

_Guau._

Muy bien, eh… comencemos de lo fácil a lo complicado. De esta forma es más probable de que tu cerebro no termine frito por intentar describir todo a la vez.

La persona frente a ti es definitivamente un chico. Tiene la piel mucho más oscura que la tuya, dando a entender que se pasa más tiempo afuera en el sol, que encerrado en su habitación como tú. No que te quejes. Tiene ropa bastante común, realmente no te fijas tanto en eso, no en el momento. Te mira incomodo, y _ohpordios sus ojos._

Azules. Oscuros pero brillantes. Llenos de… vida.

Y por Dios, eres un idiota, ¡no te le quedes mirando así!

Al parecer tu pánico se expresó ligeramente en tu rostro, porque el chico suelta una risa y por Dios, ¿Es acaso esto amor a primera vista? ¿Acaso eres el protagonista de una historia de amor llena de clichés? ¿Estará este chico sintiendo lo mismo? ¿Puedes ser más idiota que ahora?

La respuesta a todas esas preguntas es la misma. Un hermoso, hermoso sí. Claro que esto no lo sabes. No sabes que aquél chico se ríe por nervios de estar frente a un muchacho que tiene apariencia tan confiada, ni que no entiende qué es ese cosquilleo en el estómago.

“No hay problema” dice, y definitivamente quieres que esta conversación siga, pero no sabes cómo. No sabes cómo y te gustaría saberlo, te gustaría saber cómo es esto de “socializar”, de sacar temas de la nada, de no sentir pánico ante un desconocido, de-

¡Rose!

Miras con cierto pánico alrededor. No ves ninguna cabellera igual de rubia que la tuya. Bueno… esto es malo. Mientras tanto, cierto chico con anteojos de marco oscuro mira a aquél muchacho muchísimo más alto que él recorrer con la mirada el lugar. ¿Estará buscando a alguien? Su cara no demuestra realmente mucho pero parece ser que así es. Oh, cierto, su hermana. Había dicho algo sobre eso cuando se estaba disculpando. O eso crees. Realmente no estabas prestando tanta atención. Al menos no a lo que decía…

¿En qué momento cambiamos de punto de vista?

¡¿Y desde cuándo piensas de esa forma?!

¡¿QUÉ HIZO ESE CHICO DENTRO TUYO?! (Porque definitivamente ese cosquilleo no es normal...)

“No habrás visto a donde se fue una chica rubia, con labios negros y aire de sofisticación, no” Dice de tal forma que no parece ser del todo una pregunta. Miras a tu alrededor.

“Eh… no realmente”

Vuelves a mirar a sus lentes de sol en cuanto escuchas un sonoro suspiro. No puedes evitar soltar una risita. El chico te mira, o al menos eso crees.

“John Egbert” te presentas tras un momento, alzando la mano. El chico mira tu mano y luego a ti.

“Dave Strider”

“¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a… eh, tu hermana?”

“Eh… Si… me vendría bien una mano…”

Cierta chica de negro y violeta, con labios oscuros mira la escena junto a su mejor amiga, Jade. Bueno, al menos ahora saben donde se habían metido sus hermanos. Aunque claro, después de intercambiar una mirada, ambas deciden dejarlos solos, sin saber que ese día iba a ser el primero de muchos otros.

Sus nombres son John Egbert y Dave Strider y nunca se imaginaron que hoy iban a conocer al amor de su vida.


End file.
